


Nu, nu proč mi nedáš (v spaní pokoje)?

by Kasasagi



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, God Ships It, Humor, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, malinko angstu, způsobeného hlavně špatným zpěvem Rybovy mše vánoční
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasasagi/pseuds/Kasasagi
Summary: „Jen už běž, jako archanděl nemám na nějaké hrátky s čertem čas,“ odsekl Petronel povýšeně.„Vždyť už běžím,“ zamumlal Uriáš. „Dobrou noc, ty… Matlieli.“





	1. Archanděl Matliel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belldandyE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldandyE/gifts).



> Nenapadlo by mě, že když se ve fb skupině OpenSlash CZ/SK podělím o své dojmy z Anděla Páně 2 a požádám o nějaký námět k psaní nějaké petriáš povídky, spustí to (hlavně díky jako vždy akční Belldandy) petriáš challenge s celou kupou úžasných námětů. Tato povídka nakonec přesně nenaplňuje ani jeden z nich, ale volně vychází z námětu od Aleny Slaměné (Uriáš chodí každou noc sedat k Petronelově posteli, protože "Čert nikdy nespí." Anděl nic netuší, ale Bůh si toho samozřejmě všimne a snaží se čerta trochu popostrčit. I když ten odmítá přiznat, že by byl schopen něco takového cítit) a TruTru (Petronela povýší a dostane jinou práci. jenže by si nikdy nepomyslel, že mu jeho kolega bude tak zatraceně chybět a že bude mít hříšné žárlivé myšlenky, když zjistí, že pracuje u brány s jiným andělem. A rozhodne se to nenechat jen tak). 
> 
> Další inspirací je Rybova mše vánoční, kterou jsme zpívali se sborem na půlnoční, a z které pochází název. Pauza, která ve zpěvu nastává mezi "nedáš" a "pokoje", ve mě celou dobu vzbuzovala pubertální veselí :).

_S povýšením nový kvartýr, no to si nechám líbit,_ pomyslel si Petronel a mnul si přitom spokojeně ruce. Ne že by se mu za pecí spávalo špatně, ale na archanděla se něco takového přeci jen nesluší. Nyní měl sám pro sebe celý jeden oblak, načechraný a tak prostorný, že jeho konce od své nové postele ani nedohlédl.

No a ta postel! Široká, měkoučká a nahoře s nádherně nařaseným tylovým baldachýnem. „Postel s nebesy na nebesích, to je teda fór. Hihihi,“ zachichotal se pro sebe Petronel. Pak si ale uvědomil, že při tom zní docela jako Uriáš, a nespokojeně se zamračil. Tak to tedy ne, to by rozhodně nešlo. To, že byl ochotný nenechat Uriáše samotného v mlhovině, ještě neznamenalo, že by měl přejímat jeho čertovské manýry. Obzvlášť teď jako archanděl by měl přece tentononc, _breprezentovat,_ že ano. 

Petronel si sedl na prostěradlo a rukama přejel po hedvábném prostěradle. Bylo tak úžasně hladké! Jak se pro archanděla sluší.

Chvíli pozoroval plující oblaka a přemýšlel, jestlipak mu bude stejně jako ostatním archandělům přidělen nějaký předmět, který by se pak stal jeho symbolem, s nímž by ho horliví věřící mohli vyobrazovat. Například Uriel měl plamenný meč, kterým s oblibou hrozil hříšníkům. Což o to, udělat s hříšníky krátký proces, to Petronelovi vždycky šlo, však se nezdráhal poslat do pekla ani abatyši, ale od hořícího meče by mu k jeho smůle určitě chytly šaty.

Takovým a podobným úvahám by se byl Petronel oddával ještě bůhví jak dlouho, ale v tu chvíli k němu přilétl jeden malý baculatý cherubínek a oznámil mu, že je očekáván na nebeské schůzi.

…

Když se večer Petronel vrátil do své nové postele, její majestátnost a pohodlí ho těšily mnohem méně než prve. „To byl ale den,“ povzdechl si a natáhl se na záda. Copak ještě ty věčné schůze (u kterých slovo „věčné“ vůbec nebylo myšleno jako nadsázka), ty by Petronel ještě zvládl, i když se mu při nich stýskalo po partičkách čertovského mariáše. Horší ale bylo, že se v důsledku svého povýšení Petronel ocitl přímo uprostřed příprav na vánoční koncert, které by jinak šly zcela mimo něj, a teď se měl stát jejich důležitou součástí.

V andělské škole, když byl ještě docela malým cherubínkem, měl Petronel ze zpěvu vždycky jen ty nejhorší známky. Když vyrostl a postupně zastával v nebi nejrůznější pozice, od zametače peří po leštiče klíčů od nebeské brány, jakémukoli zpívání se zdaleka vyhnul.

Ne, že by si pro radost jen tak něco nezabroukal. Vždyť i teď při svém mikulášském dobrodružství si střihl hudební číslo, ale jeho cílem bylo vykouzlit Magdaleně úsměv na rtech, a ne povznášet kohokoli na duchu.

Jenomže teď se po něm chtělo, aby zazpíval tenor v Rybově mši vánoční! A to rovnou sólo! Když namítal, že pokud jde o zpěv, trošku vyšel ze cviku, řekli mu, že pár lekcí u svaté Cecílie to jistě spraví. Petronel se bál, že komu není shůry dáno, na toho je i svatá Cecílie krátká. Při představě hodin zpěvu se z jeho prsou vydal upřímný povzdech.

Náhle se mu zazdálo, že odněkud zavanula síra.

„Uriáši?“ zavolal potichu.

„Copak je, Matlo?“ odpověděl mu čertův hlas. Kde se vzal, tu se vzal, byl tady Uriáš, a bez okolků sebou praštil na postel vedle Petronela.

„Tak bys mi neměl říkat, když jsem teď archanděl,“ namítl Petronel. „A kliď se z mojí postele. Ještě mi to tady umažeš, čerte špinavá,“ zabrblal.

„Tak teda archanděli Matlieli,“ zapitvořil se Uriáš. „Vsadím se, že jsem čistší než ty. Tys to s hygienou nikdy moc nepřeháněl, na to, že jsi anděl,“ přešel čert do protiútoku.

„Náhodou jsem se dnes ráno pořádně vydrbal,“ bránil se Petronel. „Musel jsem, než jsem si oblíkl tady tohle archandělské roucho,“ řekl a mávnul rukou před svou postavou. Nedodal už, že ho k vykoupání donutila Panna Maria, která sice měla srdce ze zlata, ale na hygienu byla jako ďas. Po koupeli dokonce Petronela prohlížela, zda si pořádně umyl uši.

Uriáš se na posteli zvedl na loktech a jal se Petronela prohlížet. Už se sice stmívalo, ale Petronelovo sněhobílé roucho bylo v šeru dobře vidět. Barvu mělo stejnou jako to, co nosil anděl dříve, ale tím podobnost končila. Archandělský háv byl na rozdíl od Petronelova předchozího oděvu vypasovaný v pase a zdůrazňoval tak jeho štíhlou postavu i křivky jeho ramen.

I jeho účes se změnil; archandělé neměli zlaté kudrlinky, ale na krátko ostříhané rovné vlasy, podobné těm, jaké měl Petronel v přestrojení za mnicha při své první pozemské eskapádě.

Když Uriáš neustával v prohlížení, u kterého nepronesl jediného slova, začal se Petronel pod jeho pohledem ošívat. Nebyl zvyklý, aby ho někdo takhle dlouho obhlížel, a už vůbec ne Uriáš. V tom pohledu bylo navíc něco vpravdě čertovského; Petronel užuž čekal, kdy se v Uriášových očích objeví známé rudé plamínky. To by totiž vysvětlovalo, proč anděla z toho prohlížení polévalo takové horko.

To horko mu stoupalo do tváří, ovšem také klesalo do jistých dolních partií, v důsledku čehož se mu začínalo dít něco, co by se andělům rozhodně dít nemělo. A už vůbec ne v přítomnosti čertů. Jeho nové roucho navíc nebylo zdaleka tak volné, jako to předchozí, takže hrozilo, že by si Uriáš mohl něčeho všimnout.

Petronel proto nelenil a rychle přes sebe přehodil peřinu, takže mu koukal jenom vršek hlavy.

„Tak abys snad už šel, Uriáši. Musím už jít spát,“ řekl anděl a ostentativně zívl. Věděl sice, že by se měl převléknout do noční košile, aby se mu nový háv nepokrčil, ale před Uriášem to rozhodně dělat nehodlal.

„To víš, na výsostech je pořád co dělat. My archandělé máme v jednom kuse plné ruce práce,“ dodal ještě, když Uriáš nic neříkal, a nevypadalo to, že by se chystal k odchodu.

„Tak určitě,“ odvětil Uriáš. Protože byl Petronel schovaný pod dekou a neviděl Uriášovi do obličeje, nevěděl, jak se čert tváří, ale byl si jistý, že posměšně. To ho dopálilo.

„Jen už běž, jako archanděl nemám na nějaké hrátky s čertem čas,“ odsekl Petronel povýšeně.

„Vždyť už běžím,“ zamumlal Uriáš. „Dobrou noc, ty… Matlieli.“

„Pfff,“ odfrkl si Petronel, ale nic dalšího už neřekl.   

O chvíli později se matrace Petronelovy postele zhoupla, jak se naráz stala o jednoho čerta lehčí.  Do ticha se ozvaly vzdalující se kroky vysokých bot.

Už byla úplná tma. Přes tylová nebesa byla vidět ta opravdová, na kterých zářily tisíce hvězd. Přímo nad Petronelovou hlavou se rozprostírala bílá hvězdná mlhovina, která připomínala kaluž rozlitého mléka.

Petronela najednou prudce zamrzelo, že Uriáše tak rychle poslal pryč. Vzpomněl si, jak se dole na Zemi vzbudil za rozbřesku na lavici a uviděl, jak Uriáš sedí vedle něj. V tu chvíli se mu srdce naplnilo neskutečnou radostí, a nebylo to jen proto, že čert měl s sebou jablko ze stromu poznání.

Když si na tu chvíli vzpomněl, napadlo ho, že by bylo hezké, kdyby se takhle vzbudil a Uriáš by byl vedle něj i zítra. _A pozítří. A popozítří. A popopo- pořád prostě,_ pomyslel si Petronel, ale hned si takové myšlenky zakázal. Co kdyby si je přečetl Pán Bůh!

Kroky už nebyly skoro slyšet. Uriáš musel být skoro na kraji Petronelova oblaku.

„Uriáši?“ nedalo to Petronelovi a zavolal do tmy.

„Co je?“ ozvalo se z dálky.

„Kam vlastně chodíš spát?“ zeptal se Petronel. Srdce mu přitom bušilo až v krku, jako by snad na odpovědi na tuhle jeho hloupou otázku bůhví jak záleželo.

Chvíli bylo ticho, a pak zaznělo slabé: „Copak jste se v andělské škole neučili, že čerti nikdy nespí?“

Potom už se žádné kroky neozvaly. Jenom lehký závan síry prozrazoval, že tu někdy byl čert.

 _Ale to přece není žádná odpověď_ , napadlo Petronela později, když už skoro usínal. Usmyslel si, že se na to Uriáše zeptá znovu. Příležitostí bude mít ještě spoustu, tím si byl jistý.  

To se ovšem spletl.


	2. Není vejce jako vejce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se, ze dvou kapitol se mi staly tři, tady je druhá. Díky moc všem za odezvu k té první, jste všichni úžasní! Mám z toho našeho prvního českého fandomu vážně radost :)

Několik následujících dní se Petronel snažil plnit své archandělské povinnosti, seč nejlépe uměl. A to včetně obávaných individuálních hodin zpěvu se svatou Cecílií, která ho nutila donekonečna opakovat stupnice.

„Dosilasolfamiredóóó,“ vyrazil ze sebe Petronel toho dne už snad po stopadesáté. Hlas mu přitom zněl čím dál nakřápleji.

„Před dnešní zkouškou sboru ti doporučuji vypít jedno syrové vejce. Jinak s tebou archanděla Gabriela asi nebude moc spokojená,“ varovala ho svatá Cecílie.

„Když já syrový vajíčka nerad,“ namítal Petronel. „Nemohla by to být třeba vaječina?“

„Ta ti ve zpěvu nepomůže,“ pokrčila svatá Cecílie rameny. Když se přiblížila zkouška sboru, představa ostrého jazyka archanděly Gabriely Petronela nakonec přiměla, aby se poslušně vydal do nebeské spižírny pro vejce.

„Už zase ty!“ obořil se na něj Paniel, seraf, který nebeskou spižírnu střežil. „Jestli si myslíš, že tě zas nechám, abys nám tu pustošil zásoby božské medoviny-“

Petronel pyšně vypnul hruď.

„Dobře si mě prohlédli, serafe,“ nařídil Panielovi.

Paniel to udělal. Když si uvědomil, co před sebou vidí, vykulil oči v úžasu. 

„Ty jsi teď-“

„Archanděl Matliel, tvůj nadřízený,“ dořekl to za něj Petronel. A hned se chytil za pusu.

„Teda archanděl Petronel,“ opravil se okamžitě, ale už bylo pozdě; Paniel se už popadal za břicho v záchvatu smíchu.

„Nebeská spíž je ti k službám, velebný Matlieli,“ vyrazil ze sebe Paniel mezi chichotáním.

Petronel dělal, že si toho nevšímá, a s nosem nahoru nakráčel do spižírny.

„To se mi zas něco povedlo,“ povzdechl si, hned jak za ním zapadly dveře. Jak znal Paniela, do večera mu tak bude říkat celé nebe. Utěšovat ho mohlo pouze vědomí, že ještě hůř na tom byl archanděl Zadkiel, v jehož případě se ani nejednalo o přezdívku.

„A stejně za to může ten zmetek Uriáš,“ odfrknul si Petronel nahlas. Bylo ovšem zvláštní, že od toho mu oslovení Matliel vůbec nevadilo, právě naopak.

 _Copak teď asi Uriáš dělá?_ zamyslel se najednou. Uvědomil si, že od toho prvního večera v nové ložnici ho ani jednou neviděl, a umínil si, že hned po zkoušce sboru zjistí, co teď s Uriášem je. Nejdřív ale musel vyřešit tu nepříjemnou záležitost se syrovým vejcem.

S nedůvěrou si změřil dlouhou řadu bělostných vajíček (kdepak, hnědá byste v nebi nenašli) ve spíži a snažil se donutit k tomu, aby jedno z nich vzal, rozklepnul do sklenice a v syrovém stavu pozřel. A pak si všiml, že na polici hned nad vajíčky stojí několik sympaticky baňatých žlutých lahví.

„A hele, vaječnej koňak!“ zaradoval se. Ohlédl se směrem ke dveřím. Paniela vidět nebylo. _Vajíčka jak vajíčka,_ řekl si Petronel a zastrčil si jednu láhev pod lem roucha.

…

„Dělnice již výýcházíííí, z háááájů volááá keř, cvrlikááání libovýýýých párků rušííí zvěř, róózpékááá se pééés…“ pěl Petronel ze všech sil.  

„A dost!“ vykřikla archanděla Gabriela, držíc se za uši. Všichni kudrnatí cherubíni ve sboru se svíjeli potlačovaným smíchem.

„To, že máš hlas jako přiškrcená slepice, bych ti ještě odpustila. Odpustila bych ti i to, že místo tenoru zpíváš každou chvilku bas nebo dokonce soprán. Ale že si pleteš každé druhé slovo-“

V tu chvíli přerušil Petronel Gabrielinu tirádu mocným říhnutím, po kterém to po andělském kůru silně zavonělo vaječným koňakem. Několik cherubínů padlo smíchy k zemi.

„Ty jeden neřáde!“ vykřikla Gabriela rozhořčeně. „Ty jsi mi sem navíc ještě vlezl nametenej! Já nechápu, co si to ten pán Bůh usmyslel, že zrovna ty máš zpívat v Rybově mši sólo,“ zakroutila znechuceně hlavou.

Petronel na ni chvíli nechápavě civěl. Blesklo mu hlavou, že to s tím aer koňakem asi vážně trochu přehnal, protože teď viděl sbormistryni před sebou hned několikrát.

„To byl Jeho nápad?“ zeptal se, aby se ujistil, že slyšel správně.

„Můj teda rozhodně ne,“ odsekla Gabriela. „Já mám totiž hudební sluch, abys věděl.“

„Chceš tím říct, že Pán Bůh snad ne?“ chytl ji Petronel hned za slovo.   

Archanděla Gabriela se rychle pokřižovala.

„To jsem neřekla. Ale ty mazej rychle vystřízlivět, a do příště se koukej naučit aspoň text,“ houkla na něj.

Petronel svěsil hlavu i křídla a začal se zdrchaně ploužit směrem ke svému oblaku.

„Takovýho budižkničemu udělat archandělem…“ zaslechl ještě Gabrielu lamentovat uprostřed neutuchajícího cherubínského veselí.

„Copak, Petronelku, tak jak se ti líbí na výsostech?“ vyrušil ho z jeho chmur po chvilce hlas. Když Petronel zvedl oči, uviděl, že proti němu jde svatý Petr.

„Líbí, líbí,“ zamumlal Petronel a chystal se rychle pokračovat v cestě, aby se ho svatý Petr už na nic dalšího nezeptal. Lhát totiž nechtěl, ale jít s pravdou ven také ne. V tom ho ale něco napadlo.

„Nevíš, kde je Uriáš?“ otázal se na to, co mu začalo hlodat hlavou ještě před tou ostudnou zkouškou sboru.

„Ten tvůj čert?“ odvětil strážce nebeské brány se zdviženým obočím.

„Není to žádnej můj čert,“ ohradil se Petronel. Jak by taky anděl mohl mít svého čerta, a co teprve archanděl! Zároveň ho ale ze spojení „můj čert“ zvláštně zahřálo na prsou.

Svatý Petr ho sjel vědoucím pohledem.

„No když to říkáš. Kde by byl, pořád dole u brány. Přece by sis nemyslel, že bude s tebou na výsostech.“

„T-to samozřejmě ne,“ zakoktal se Petronel. V duchu si nadával do hlupáků. Vždyť to bylo jasné, že na výsostech neměl čert co dělat, tak proč ho to vůbec napadlo. Samo sebou, že Uriáše nepovýšili. Pro čerta bylo dostatečnou odměnou, že se byl ušetřen toho, aby se stal mlhovinou, a mohl se vůbec vrátit do nebe, po tom, co všechno natropil. Takhle zamotat hlavu Magdalénce, takový slušný, pěkný holce! A co teprve to, jak kvůli němu Petronel skončil ve vězení!

Petronel si uvědomil, že se na něj svatý Petr dívá poněkud zvláštně. Musel se asi tvářit jako bubák. Zamumlal proto pár slov na rozloučenou a pokračoval ke svému oblaku.

Než tam ale došel, napadlo ho, že má vlastně ještě chvíli času, než bylo třeba jít na kutě, a tak se rozhodl, že se půjde podívat na svoje bývalé působiště u nebeské brány. _Jakpak to tam Uriáš asi zvládá_ , vrtalo mu hlavou. _Sám čert u nebeské brány…_

Ale ne, samotného čerta by tam přeci nenechali. Petronela u brány určitě nahradil nějaký služebně mladší anděl. Při tom pomyšlení se Petronelovi z nějakého důvodu sevřelo srdce a nevědomky přidal do kroku, jak spěchal, aby se o tom přesvědčil na vlastní oči.

Došel k výhodně položenému obláčku hned nad posledním ramenem schodiště vedoucího dolů k bráně, a opatrně shlédl tím směrem. Dával si přitom pozor, aby ho nikdo neviděl.  

A opravdu – u nebeské brány sice v tuto chvíli nebyli žádní napravení hříšníci, ale ani tak tam Uriáš nebyl sám. Místo Petronela s ním u stolu seděl mladě vyhlížející andílek s hlavou plnou roztomilých zlatých kudrlinek, jaké měl ještě před pár dny i Petronel, a mastili spolu mariáš. Uriáš vypadal, že se velmi dobře baví, a kudrnatý andílek na něj hleděl s velkým zaujetím.

Petronel se na to nemohl dál dívat. Vyškrábal se po schodech zpátky na výsosti a pak se odpotácel na svůj oblak, ani nevěděl jak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archanděl Zadkiel skutečně existuje, vygooglujte si ho :). 
> 
> Petronel měl správně zpívat následující text z Kyrie:  
> denice již vychází,  
> z hájů volá zvěř,  
> cvrlikáním přelibým ptáčků zvučí keř,  
> rozléhá se les


	3. Co se v andělské škole neučí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINISTERSTVO ZDRAVOTNICTVÍ VARUJE: Tato kapitola obsahuje extrémně cukrkandlový fluff. Proto ji čtěte jen na vlastní nebezpečí a s případnými účty za dentální náhrady vypadaných zubů za mnou prosím nechoďte.

Vlastní oblak a nádherná postel s nebesy. Petronel měl z těchto výhod svého povýšení na začátku jaksepatří radost. Jenomže netrvalo dlouho a zjistil, že se mu stýská po teplém a útulném pelíšku za pecí.

Postel, do které se nyní dobelhal, byla možná krásná, ale prázdná, a taky studená; Petronela pod peřinou studila vlastní holá chodidla jako dva ledy, a anděl měl pocit, že mu je nic a nikdo nedokáže zahřát.

 _Leda snad…_   Nemohl se ubránit vzpomínce na to, jak za ním ten první večer přišel Uriáš. Byl si jistý, že kdyby si s ním čert vlezl pod peřinu, to by mu bylo teplo hned. I ty ledové nohy by se jistě zahřály.

Zase ho napadlo, že by si měl podobné myšlenky zakázat, pro případ, že by si v nich pán Bůh chtěl číst jako v otevřené knize, což by pro Všemohoucího asi nebyl problém, ale pak si řekl, že pán Bůh má na práci jistě lepší věci, než se hrabat v hlavě kdejakého matly. _Teda zbrusu nového archanděla_ , opravil sám sebe Petronel.

A protože byl sám a bylo mu smutno, tak si řekl, že si bude myslet, na co jen bude chtít.

Avšak jak tak myslel na čerta, zase ho bodla ta vzpomínka na to, jak se Uriáš díval na toho nového anděla u brány, a jako druhé bodnutí se k ní přidalo to, jak ho Uriáš nechal zavřeného s Košťálem. A do toho Petronelovi zněla v hlavě slova archanděly Gabriely o tom, jaké je budižkničemu.

„Mám prostě jenom smůlu,“ zašeptal si pro sebe Petronel. Hluboko uvnitř ale tušil, že pravda je jinde. Dříve doufal, že když se stane archandělem, tak jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku získá úctu a vznešenost, jenže teď to vypadalo, že se pod archandělským rouchem schovává pořád ten stejný starý matla, který na co šáhne, to zkazí.

Petronel obrátil oči k hvězdnému nebi nad sebou. Dlouze se zahleděl na mléčně bílou mlhovinu.

Napadlo ho, že stát se mlhovinou by vlastně nemuselo být tak špatné. Po takové mlhovině nikdo nevyžaduje sólový zpěv. A vůbec ji netrápí, když ji nahradí někdo mladší a hezčí, komu nějaké hrátky s čertem očividně nejsou proti srsti. _Nebo spíš peří,_ pomyslel si Petronel a zase se mu vybavilo, jak se Uriáš culil na toho nového anděla u brány.

„Zmetek jeden pekelná…“ zamumlal Petronel ztrápeně a zavřel oči. Dlouho se ještě v posteli převaloval, ale nakonec se mu podařilo upadnout do neklidného spánku.   

…

Ze spaní ho vyrušil nějaký zvuk. Když otevřel oči, zjistil, že je stále ještě noc. Hvězd vidět moc nebylo, ale zato kousek od jeho postele plála dvě rudá světýlka. Vypadala docela jako-

„Jsi to ty, Uriáši?“ zavolal Petronel potichu. Vlastně to mohl docela klidně udělat i nahlas, protože kolem široko daleko nikdo další nebyl, ale temnota ze své podstaty tak nějak vybízela ke ztišení hlasu.

V tom okamžiku však rudá světýlka zmizela a nikdo mu neodpověděl. Když se pak Petronel ráno probudil, pomyslel si, že se mu to asi jenom zdálo.

…

Další dny se obešly víceméně bez incidentů; Petronel sice pár věcí popletl – například udělal duhu na místě, kde nepršelo už dva měsíce – ale nebylo to nic, co by napáchalo nějaké škody. Koneckonců i ta duha se nad zasněženou krajinou vyjímala opravdu náramně.

Přesně jak Petronel předpokládal, strážce spižírny si jeho přeřeknutí nenechal pro sebe a našlo se pár jedinců, kteří po něm volali „Matlieli“. Brzo je to ale omrzelo. Možná si všimli toho, jak sklesle se poslední dobou Petronel tvářil.

Petronel přitom věděl, že k chmurám nemá žádný logický důvod. I to archandělování už mu přece docela šlo. Jenomže ho přes den trápily a v noci mu zas nedávaly spát myšlenky na jistého čerta.

Jeho skleslosti si všimla i archanděla Gabriela, a to konkrétně na generální zkoušce před vánočním koncertem.

„Petroneli, jsem ráda, že ses konečně naučil správná slova, a taky melodie se více méně držíš,“ pochválila ho sbormistryně nejdřív. „Ale zpíváš s prominutím jako ponocnej. Dej do toho trochu radosti!“ povzbudila ho archanděla Gabriela a pozvedla přitom ruce nad svou mocnou hruď v povzbuzujícím gestu. Petronel přikývl, jakože rozumí, a zvedl koutky v nezdařeném pokusu o úsměv.

„Tak ještě naposled od toho crescenda,“ nařídila Gabriela.

„Tak již pojďme v rychlosti, dojdem velké milosti…“ nutil se Petronel do jásavějšího projevu, ale jelikož mu z vynuceného veselí hlas začal přeskakovat, tak toho zase rychle nechal. Naštěstí v tu chvíli už generálka končila a sbor se začal rozcházet.

„Petroneli, jsi v pořádku?“ ozvalo se náhle za ním. Petronel se ohlédl a spatřil, že k němu nepozorovaně přišel sám Všemohoucí.

„Jistě, pane Bože. Jenom trochu nervózní z toho zpívání, víš,“ řekl Petronel a hleděl, jak by odtamtud co nejdříve zmizel. Podobně jako předtím, když potkal svatého Petra, se se svým trápením nikomu svěřovat nehodlal, a pánu Bohu už teprve ne. Nechtěl si ani představovat, co by si Bůh Otec pomyslel o tom, že se anděl souží kvůli čertovi.

„Jsi unavený, Petroneli,“ řekl mu pán Bůh s blahosklonným úsměvem. „Měl by sis jít odpočinout do své krásné nové postele. Tam se určitě vyspíš dorůžova.” A mrknul na něj.

Po celou cestu na svůj oblak pak Petronel přemýšlel, jestli se mu to mrknutí třeba jenom nezdálo. Proč jen by na něj Nejvyšší mrkal?

 _Prej vyspi se dorůžova_ , pomyslel si kysele Petronel poté, co se ve své posteli samým převalováním úplně zamotal do peřiny. To se to Všemohoucímu řeklo, ale anděl si nepamatoval, kdy se naposled skutečně dobře vyspal. _To snad muselo být ještě za pecí_.

Když se ze zajetí peřiny konečně vysvobodil, podařilo se mu přeci jen usnout, ale o kdovíjak úžasně klidný spánek se rozhodně nejednalo.

…

Za úsvitu Petronela probudilo ostré ranní slunce. Chvíli oslepeně mrkal na tylový závěs kolem postele, který celý zrůžověl od ranních červánků, až na dvě místa dole, jež zůstávala tmavá.

Petronel přemýšlel, co jen mu na tom výjevu nesedí. Pak mu to došlo. Ta dvě tmavší místa dole vypadala docela jako dva rohy.

Opatrně vyklouzl z postele druhou stranou a po špičkách ji obešel. Na druhé straně našel Uriáše, jak polosedí, pololeží opřený o bok postele. Čert měl zavřené oči a hrudník se mu zvedal s pravidelným oddechováním.

Petronel si dřepl na bobek a pozoroval spícího čerta tak dlouho, dokud sluneční paprsky, které předtím probudily jeho samotného, nedopadly Uriášovi na víčka. Čert nejdřív nakrčil nos a pak s mrkáním otevřel oči. Na okamžik vypadal nezvykle bezbranně, jak se ospale rozhlížel se kolem sebe, jako by nechápal, kde se to ocitl. Když jeho pohled padl na Petronela, na chvíli se mu ve tváři objevil výraz kluka přistiženého na švestkách. Pak ho nahradil starý známý čertovský úšklebek.

„Hej mistře, vstaň bystře,“ zanotoval Petronel svým mírně přeskakujícím tenorem.

„Nu, nu proč mi nedáš, v spaní pokoje?“ odpověděl mu Uriáš příjemným basem, ze kterého anděla zašimralo v podbřišku. Jeho oči už byly přitom zase ostré jako dva uhlíky, tak jak je Petronel dobře znal, obzvláště v okamžicích, kdy se čert chystal v mariáši vynést nějaký trumf.

„Ty to znáš?“ podivil se anděl.

„Teď už jo. Přichomýtl jsem se k vaší zkoušce,“ pokrčil Uriáš ledabyle rameny. Místo na Petronela se přitom zahleděl na vycházející slunce. Petronel si nemohl pomoct, ale ta ledabylost mu přišla tak nějak hraná. Vzpomněl si, jak měl před pár dny pocit, že v noci zahlédl u své postele dvě rudě blikající světýlka.

„A nepřichomýtl ses tuhle v noci taky sem k mojí posteli?“ uhodil na Uriáše bez okolků. 

„Jak jsi na to přišel?“ zeptal se ho čert nic neprozrazujícím tónem.

„Zdálo se mi, že vidím ve tmě svítit tvoje pekelný oči,“ odpověděl mu Petronel.

„Hm,“ bylo vše, co na to udělal Uriáš, a jal se dál pozorovat červánky na obzoru. Petronel si sedl vedle něj na zem tak blízko, že se jejich natažené prsty skoro dotýkaly. Anděl přes tu nepatrnou mezeru cítil, jak z Uriášovy ruky sálá teplo, a zatoužil po tom, posunout ruku ještě o kousek dál. Jenže si netroufal.

Chvíli bylo mezi nimi ticho. Petronel čekal, jestli Uriáš nezačne o něčem mluvit, například o tom, co vlastně pohledával na zemi vedle jeho postele, ale nedočkal se. Rozhodl se tedy, že mlčení prolomí sám.

„Jak to, že jsem tě tu teď viděl spát? Říkal jsi mi, že čerti nikdy nespí, a tehdy na Zemi u Magdaleny jsi opravdu nespal.“

„U Magdaleny ne,“ přisvědčil čert tónem, který naznačoval, že by tohle téma nejraději opustil.

„Tak jak to teda je? Začínám mít pocit, že nám v andělské škole neřekli úplně všechno,“ nedal se odradit Petronel. 

Uriáš si povzdechl.

„Vážně to chceš vědět?“ zeptal se unaveně, a konečně se podíval Petronelovi do očí.

Petronel přikývl.

„Čerti nespí… skoro nikdy,“ řekl Uriáš zdráhavě. „Ne, že bychom nemohli, ale spíše nechceme. Když totiž usneme, nezdá se nám nic pěknýho. Abys věděl, já jsem u Magdaleny na chvilku i usnul. Jenomže…“

Uriáš se odmlčel. Nastalo ticho tak hluboké, že se Petronel bál i nadechnout. 

„Za chvilku jsem se zase probudil, protože ona moje zlý sny nezahnala. Ale když chodím spát sem, tak mě žádný můry netrápí,“ pronesl Uriáš a díval se přitom Petronelovi přímo do očí.

Petronelovi chvíli trvalo, než to strávil. _Jakože já zaháním Uriášovi noční můry?_ říkal si pro sebe nevěřícně. Bylo to proto, že byl anděl? Ale v nebi přece bylo andělů spousta. Uriáš si k zahánění zlých snů mohl klidně vybrat nějakého mladšího. _Hezčího. Šikovnějšího. Co umí líp zpívat._

Z čím dál chmurnějších myšlenek ho vyrušilo to, že ho Uriáš vzal za ruku, a do Petronelovy zkřehlé dlaně se vlilo příjemné teplo.

„Nevím, na co teď myslíš, ale koukej s tím přestat,“ broukl Uriáš. „Chtěl jsem tím říct, že klidně spát můžu jenom, když jsem s tebou, ty matlo andělskej. A když spaní zrovna nepřichází, tak se na tebe aspoň můžu koukat, a nejsem smutnej,“ řekl Uriáš něžně. Druhou rukou pohladil Petronela po tváři a naklonil se k polibku.

Jejich rty se téměř setkaly, když tu se Petronel maličko odtáhl.  

„Počkej ještě!“ vyrazil ze sebe. „A co ten novej anděl u brány, no? Co mi k tomu řekneš?“

Uriáš na něj chvilku civěl s naprostým nepochopením. Pak se mu rty roztáhly do širokého úsměvu.

„Myslíš to kudrnatý nemehlo, co mi neustále ukazovalo svoje karty?“

Petronel kývl hlavou. „Přišlo mi, že si spolu náramně rozumíte,“ zahučel mrzutě.  

„Tak moment, ty ses přišel i podívat?“ zeptal se Uriáš, který se teď culil vyloženě od ucha k uchu.

Petornel zase kývl. Cítil, jak mu do tváří nahrnula krev.

„Ale asi jenom na chvilku, viď?“ pokračoval Uriáš.

Další kývnutí.

„To jsem si myslel. Dyť já s ním vydržel hrát všehovšudy dvě hry, ten kluk je na karty úplně levej. Pak jsem se zařek‘, že už s ním hrát nebudu, a on se od tý doby furt modlí nahlas růženec, i když ví, že mě z toho bolí zuby,“ naoko si stěžoval Uriáš, ale v očích mu přitom hrály veselé ohníčky.

Petronel si oddechl.

„Slib mi, že odteď budeš hrát mariáš jenom se mnou,“ nařídil Uriášovi.

„Jelito, kopyto, platí to,“ odvětil Uriáš s největší vážností.

Čert a anděl se pak políbili s takovým zápalem, že z toho ranní slunce celé zrudlo.

…

Na vánočním koncertě si pak všichni pochvalovali, že to, co se zpěvu nejnovějšího archanděla nedostává z hlediska hlasových kvalit, více než bohatě vyvažuje jeho projev. Svou radostností strčil do kapsy celý nebeský kůr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak a je to! Moc díky všem za komentáře a kudos, byli jste úžasní a moc jsem si to s váma užila :) Přeju vám krásně fluffy nový rok 2019!


End file.
